


From Now Until Forever

by lesbianophelia



Series: Famous!Peeta [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianophelia/pseuds/lesbianophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the "To The Moon and Back" universe. Mostly drabble prompts taken on my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. This drabble is set about six months after the original fic.

When Peeta invited her to a  _wrap party_ , this was definitely not what she expected. Of course, she’s never really had any experience with this sort of thing.   
  
At least, not as much experience as Delly freaking Cartwright does. Stupid, talented Delly Cartwright who charmed the pants off of some indie director to the point where he just  _had_ to cast her and Peeta together in a movie of his own. Stupid, beautiful Delly Cartwright who somehow managed to be in about two thirds of the snapchats Peeta sent Katniss while they filmed, her face pressed way too close to his. Stupid, friendly Delly Cartwright, who hugs Peeta when she sees him at the party. Like they haven’t just finished spending practically every moment together for the last couple of weeks.   
  
“You must be Katniss!” she says when she finally pulls away.   
  
“This is Delly,” Peeta explains, as if he hasn’t already sent Katniss a billion pictures of her. They were playing siblings. There was  _no reason_ for them to be so close all the time.   
  
“Right! Sorry. I guess I’ve just seen so many of your snaps that I feel like I know you!” Delly laughs. She pretends like this doesn’t irritate her. Why in the world did Delly need to see the pictures Katniss sent Peeta? “For the record, you are  _so much funnier_ than Peeta. I think it’s because he started so late. Like I didn’t tell him about snapchat when we were working together the first time.”   
  
She only got snapchat at Peeta’s insistence. “I know,” she says when she finally gets a chance to get a word in.   
  
This makes Delly laugh, too. “We’re connected! I think it’s because we’re both branded with half of Peeta’s names. Seriously, though, how pretty is the name _Everlark_?” she asks. “So much better than Delta. Or Peeniss.”   
  
That does it. Katniss slips her hand out of Peeta’s and runs it through her hair, trying to pretend like she isn’t upset that this is something Peeta shared with her.  
  
“Patniss was the worst,” Peeta says. “But that was just because of how desperate Caesar was to come up with the next Delta.”   
  
  
  
There are a couple of photographers working the event. One of them asks if they can get a picture of the three of them together. Katniss wants so badlyto say no. But Peeta and Delly are both looking to her to say yes.   
  
And she’s not about to have the photographer take a picture of the two of them. So she wraps her arm around Peeta’s shoulder, puts on the widest smile she can. His hand rests on her waist instantly. She hopes for his sake as much as hers that his hand is on Delly’s shoulder. Or not on her at all. That would probably be better.   
  
“Excellent!” the photographer says after a few frames. Katniss tries to hold her smile until the photographer is gone, just in case they decide they need a cameo shot or something like that. Katniss can’t stand getting her picture taken.   
  
“I can see the headlines now,” Peeta jokes.   
  
“Oh! What would we be called?” Delly asks. Katniss shrugs. Peeta moves around the room, taking Katniss with him. She’s nearly convinced that the only decent thing about this elaborate party is all of the food. Peeta dutifully eats everything that she can’t finish, and in return, she shakes the hand of all of the important men and women in the movie business.   
  
There’s a man named Seneca that Peeta is particularly nervous for them to meet. His beard is horrible. Pretentious and sculpted and terrible. So Katniss can’t take him seriously, exactly. She tries to for Peeta’s sake, though. “Peeta has made me watch all of your movies,” she says. It’s not a lie.   
  
The man laughs. “Is that so? My daughters love your movies, Peeta.”   
  
Peeta laughs uncomfortably. “Wow . . . I’m sorry. It’s just the idea of my movies being played in your house. I’m . . . it’s such an honor to meet you, sir.”   
  
“Don’t call me sir. I’m not that old.”   
  
Katniss laughs politely. Like the man isn’t probably old enough to be Peeta’s father. “He’s just too well mannered. It’s that southern hospitality.”   
  
“Southern?” the man asks, intrigued. He and Peeta talk for a little bit about the town he grew up in after that. Katniss is practically forgotten, but she doesn’t mind standing off to the side and smiling. Peeta ends up with the man’s business card, and he hides it well, but he’s downright giddy about it.   
  
“Katniss, you’re amazing,” he informs her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. “I’m gonna bring you with me everywhere I go.”   
  
Isn’t that what he does with Delly? She’s relieved that she manages to stop herself before she says that. Now is not the time. “Come on, that guy was easy. You can get anything you want if you hint that someone old is young.”   
  
“Are you kidding?” he asks. “He’s not old! He’s in the prime of his life!”   
  
“Just like that,” she says.   
  
Delly is around every corner. Laughing and schmoozing a million times better than Katniss can. She meets a ton of people throughout the night. Laughs politely and shakes hands and says  _“_ nothing _”_ when Peeta asks what’s wrong. Because nothing is wrong, really. Nothing other than the fact that she’s 99% certain that Delly Cartwright either wants to be or  _should be_  with Peeta.   
  
Beautiful, happy, friendly Delly Cartwright, with striking blue eyes and legs that go on for miles. Stupid, funny, just-like-Peeta Delly Cartwright who has curves and full lips and who probably looks amazing before she even puts makeup on in the morning. Delly Cartwright, who Peeta starts introducing around not long into the night as his  _best friend_.   
  
Stupid, nice, oblivious Delly Cartwright, who has no idea how ridiculous Katniss feels for hating her.   
  
  
When they get back to the hotel room she’s sharing with Peeta, she instantly retreats to the shower. She half expects another arena she’s going to have to navigate to when she comes out. More old men that she has to help Peeta charm, or – much worse – Delly Cartwright sitting on the bed with Peeta, eating candy and watching something on Pay Per View.   
  
Luckily, it’s just her boyfriend. He’s on the bed, typing something on his phone, but he drops it in his lap when the door opens. “Hey! I was starting to wonder if you got lost.”   
  
“Oh,” she says. “No. I was trying to get those stupid fake eyelashes off.”   
  
“So, you weren’t avoiding me?” he asks.    
  
She shakes her head. “No. What do you mean?”   
  
“I mean that I’m pretty sure you’ve been mad at me all night,” he says. He’s going to say more, but she shakes her head.   
  
“I have not,” she argues, sitting down on the armchair across the room. He looks over at the empty spot beside him on the bed pointedly, like she’s just proved his point.   
  
“Fine,” he says. “But Delly wants to know why you hate her.”   
  
She crosses her arms. “Good to know everything has to be about her here, too.”   
  
“I knew it,” he says. “You’re a horrible liar, Katniss. You’re mad at me. At both of us, I think. So spill.”   
  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” she says. She’s embarrassingly close to tears, now, so she stares at the place where the ceiling meets the wall and tries to keep it together.   
  
  
“I told her you didn’t hate her,” Peeta says after a moment. “Said you were just out of your element tonight. Told her you were acting weird with me, too.”   
  
She scowls. “Stop.”   
  
 “Katniss, are you jealous?” he asks softly. She doesn’t respond. “Kat _niss_ ,” he singsongs. “Will you look at me, at least?”   
  
She shakes her head and he sighs.   
  
“I just . . . I guess I thought that you knew that you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Delly. I mean, I joke about it all the time because she’s not even my type.”   
  
This almost makes things better. She risks a glance over at him. “What’s your type?” she asks.   
  
“Hm. Well, dark hair does a lot more for me than blonde hair does. And I’m all for a good tan, and if we’re being honest, Delly just doesn’t scowl enough.”   
  
She surprises herself when she laughs. She had been determined to stay mad at him.   
  
“Come on, Katniss,” he says. “You’re it for me.”   
  
“But . . . Delly is just like you.”   
  
“Exactly,” Peeta deadpans. “Delly is  _just like me_. Can you imagine how boring that would get? Ugh, and irritating. I mean, one of me is more than enough. Too much, sometimes.”   
  
“Most of the time,” she adds weakly. He laughs.   
  
“Most of the time,” he agrees. “Why are you so far away? C’mere.”   
  
“Okay,” she says. He kisses her a lot that night. Probably to try and make up for everything. Maybe Delly isn’t all bad. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabble prompt - Delly/Peeta "I did a pregnancy test." 
> 
> Set sometime before the wrap party drabble.

“I did a pregnancy test,” Delly Cartwright’s character is saying on-screen. “It was positive. I’m pregnant.”   
  
Peeta’s character hugs her. And so do their parents. Prim groans.   
  
“What?” Katniss asks.   
  
“It’s just – ugh. That’s  _not how genetics work!_ I mean, okay, I can buy that they’re related, but their parents? No. Not unless they’re adopted.”   
  
Katniss looks over at Peeta, and Prim looks a little embarrassed, at least.   
  
“Sorry, Peeta,” she says.   
  
“No worries. I’m not in charge of casting,” he assures her. “I’m glad to have _someone_ that’s willing to be honest with me. Katniss here decided to stop hating my movies as soon as we started dating.”   
  
“I did not!” she argues. “You just stopped making such horrible movies.”   
  
“Right,” he says. “Okay, sure, Katniss.”   
  
She rolls her eyes.   
  
“Tell me, Prim. Has she always been such a bad liar?”   
  
Prim laughs. “Have you gotten her to say she’s not jealous of Delly yet? That’s always fun.”   
  
He raises his eyebrows, but thankfully doesn’t say anything. He’ll tease her about it later, probably. God knows Prim will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set after wrap party drabble. 
> 
> Drabble prompt: Anonymous said: Can you write some famous Peeta in which we know Katniss's job and he's jealous of one of her coworkers, thank you :)

Her job isn’t half as glamorous as his is. He tells her one day that he’s jealous of the steady hours she has, and she laughs. Because her steady hours consist of sitting on the phone and being yelled at. Because that, apparently, is how you get your tech support associate to want to help you.

It isn’t all bad. They don’t have Facebook blocked on the work computers, and she gets to mess around on Farmville while she tries to help some customers. At least, she gets to mess around on Farmville as long as she manages to do it without being caught.   
  
 _“Stealing company time is worse than stealing from the office, you know,”_ she’s heard Cray, her creepy shift manager, say over and over again. But she’s managed to get employee of the month more than a few times, because in the time before she had a relationship with Peeta – which Prim refers to as  _the time before she had a life_ – she was willing to put in overtime whenever she was asked to. Prim hasn’t graduated just yet, but when she does, she’s set to get a partial scholarship to her school of choice. Which is great, only, it’s a  _partial_ scholarship, and everyone knows that the other part will fall on Katniss.   
  
  
Darius, who has the cubicle beside hers, is actually a pretty funny guy. He asked her out a few times, but managed to get over it when she let him down gently. He didn’t even sulk when she and Peeta made the headlines. Just laughed and told her a story about this time he dated a beauty queen – even though he knew that wasn’t the same thing, exactly.   
  
He texts her, sometimes. Mostly just iMessage links to headlines about her and Peeta and “Have you seen this?” or “Lol someone’s in trouble” when they have to do with  _Delta_. It is amazing that those rumors haven’t died down since they started dating. And Peeta tries not to be jealous. She can tell how hard he’s trying, and she appreciates it, she really does, but it isn’t exactly enough.   
  
Especially not when Darius sits down beside the two of them at the company picnic and shakes his hand.   
  
“Ah! Peeta! I’ve heard a lot about you,” he says.   
  
“This is my friend Darius,” she offers. “He’s been helping me keep up with our headlines.”   
  
“Oh?” Peeta asks. “That’s cool.”   
  
“Yeah. My sources say Delly Cartwright is pregnant with your lovechild,” he says, far too casually. Katniss nearly chokes on her drink of water, it makes her laugh too hard.   
  
“Ugh. Because of the motion sickness thing?” Peeta asks. “I swear, she can’t say anything these days.”   
  
“We’re lucky you’re so good with words,” Katniss says. “Who knows what a mess we’d be in if you slipped up, too?”   
  
He slings an arm around her shoulder. She might think it was cute if it wasn’t for the way Darius raises his eyebrows.

“You’re jealous,” she announces when they get into her car afterwards.   
  
“Oh, come on,” he says. “Of  _that_ guy? Please.”   
  
“ _That_  guy?” she repeats. “What do you have against Darius, then, if you’re not jealous?”   
  
“He’s a ginger,” Peeta says, as if that explains everything.   
  
She rolls her eyes. “Right. It’s his hair that bothers you. Because Finnick isn’t a ginger.”   
  
“His hair is darker, for one, and Finnick doesn’t spend copious amounts of time with my girlfriend.”   
  
“Aha!” she says. “You are jealous.”   
  
It’s quiet. She realizes that, okay, maybe she’s being a dick, and reaches over to hold his hand on the center console.   
  
“He’s not my type, you know. I prefer them blonde and ridiculously charismatic.”   
  
He laughs out loud, no doubt thinking of that night in the hotel room. “Nothing to worry about, then?”   
  
“Nothing to worry about,” she assures him. “Though if this was the first you heard of the lovechild scandal, then maybe he needs to take Finnick’s job as your PR guy.”   
  
This might push it a little bit too far, she worries, but it doesn’t. It just makes him laugh again. 


End file.
